This invention relates to an electrical connector including a receptacle connector and a plug connector and superior in stability of contact between the receptacle and plug connectors.
In prior art electrical connectors, generally, plug contacts are blade-shaped in cross-section as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-142,213 or pin-shaped in cross-section as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H10-189,105 (1998). Receptacle contacts opposite to the plug contacts each have a pair of cantilevered beams exerting inwardly directing springy forces. When connecting the connectors, the blade-shaped or pin-shaped plug contacts are inserted between beams of the receptacle contacts to achieve electrical connections.
In such electrical connectors, the contact between the plug contacts and the receptacle contacts would be maintained by embracing the plug contacts between the cantilevered beams of the receptacle contacts only utilizing the inwardly directing springy forces of the beams. Therefore, sufficient stability of contact between the plug and receptacle contacts would not be obtained. If such a stability of the contact between the plug and receptacle contacts could not be obtained, electric current will be concentrated at any contact points so that the contacts would tend to be overheated with the concentrated current. The heat resulting from the overheated contacts would be transmitted to other connector members to adversely affect even the performance of electric circuits to be connected to the electrical connector.
In an electric power connector through which comparatively heavy current, for example, more than 30 A flows, heavy current would flow between contacts so that the contacts would be overheated to higher temperatures. Accordingly, the above problems would be particularly acute in this case.